


Home as a Battlefield

by skargasm



Series: Defender!verse [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An age old question causes conflict...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home as a Battlefield

**Title :** Home as a Battlefield  
 **Pairing** : Spike/Xander  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Prompt(s):** Prompt #285 : Erupt @ [](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/profile)[**open_on_sunday**](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/) and Prompt #124 : Holding on  & letting go @ [](http://drabble365days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drabble365days.livejournal.com/)**drabble365days**  
 **Summary** : The smallest things can lead to battle....

* * *

The battle erupted from nothing and was a long and bloody one, no quarter asked for nor given. Weapons were whatever was at hand – fangs, claws, fists, axes, swords - even furniture was flying around, smashing into walls and only _sometimes_ missing the combatants.

A sudden silence - battle cries replaced by gasps for breath.

They looked around at the destruction they had wrought, the battlefield once a tranquil place. The huge television now lay forlornly on it's side, the shattered screen giving a final tinkle as shards dropped to the floor.

“I _still_ say the astronaut!”

“ARGH!!!!!!”

* * *

fin

* * *


End file.
